


[Podfic] Broken and Remade

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Belonging, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: They break and then they build.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Broken and Remade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken and Remade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302922) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



  
**Broken and Remade**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 1 minute, 23 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/broken-and-remade-podfic-by-kalira/Broken%20and%20Remade.mp3)


End file.
